ikariamfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Định nghĩa Tiêu bản
Có rất nhiều tiêu bản sử dụng trong . Trang này chỉ trình bày sợ lược về một nhóm nhỏ, đại diện cho những tiêu bản quan trọng nhất và thường được sử dụng nhiều. Nếu bạn cảm thấy rằng một tiêu bản thuộc trên trang web này, đừng ngần ngại để thêm vào. * Thể loại:Tiêu bản phải bao trùm tất cả các tiêu bản trong wiki, phân thể loại phù hợp thành các tiểu thể loại. * 10 loại tên tiêu bản luôn luôn có tất cả các tiêu bản trong wiki, được sắp xếp thành ba cột theo ABC. : Tham khảo: ( 10 loại tên tiêu bản Anh ngữ) Tiêu bản là gì? Các tiêu bản Wiki cung cấp một phương tiện để nhúng cùng một nội dung vào các (hoặc cùng) trang khác nhau. Điều này tiết kiệm thời gian cho các biên tập viên tránh bớt việc viết lặp đi lập cùng một văn bản, và cũng giúp bảo đảm sự đồng bộ. Các tiêu bản được trình bày theo định dạng chung bắt buộc để sử dụng tiêu bản (ví dụ ). Kích chuột vào tên tiêu bản sẽ đưa bạn đến trang mẫu đó, nơi bạn có thể xem diện mạo và cách sử dụng của nó. Hướng dẫn chi tiết về cách sử dụng của từng tiêu bản nên tồn tại, hoặc trên các trang tiêu bản (trong một phần "không nhúng" -noinclude), hoặc trên trang thảo luận của tiêu bản. Sử dụng tiền tố "subst:" Một tiêu bản thông thường hiển thị các hình thức hiện tại của tiêu bản mỗi khi trang web có nhúng nó được mở. Điều này có thể là rác thừa không cần thiết tràn ngập trên các máy chủ wiki và nó có thể gây lỗi không mong đợi, những lỗi như vậy có thể làm tê liệt việc sửa đổi. Để giảm tải cho máy chủ và tạo nên một ba3n sao tiêu bản có thể sửa đổi được cố định khi tiêu bản tahy đổi, thì nên dùng "subst:" đi trước tên tiêu bản mẫu ngay sau ngoặc nhọn, ví dụ: . Tiêu bản quản lý bài viết Đề nghị xoá bài * Thêm tiêu bàn này vào một bài viết để đề nghị nhà quản trị xóa bài đi. Nó sẽ xếp bài viết vào Thể loại:Đề nghị xóa bỏ. Xin vui lòng sử dụng ghi chú tóm tắt lý do. Đề nghị sát nhập bài viết * Dấu hiệu này dùng để đề nghị sáp nhập một bài viết vào một bài viết khác. Nó sẽ xếp loại bài viết vào Thể loại: Sát nhập Đề tài. * Để xác định nơi bài viết cần được sát nhập tới, sử dụng tên trang . Giải quyết những bài viết nhập nhằng * Nếu bạn có một số bài viết tương tự nhau hoặc có thể có tên giống nhau, bạn có thể muốn tạo ra một trang "giải quyết nhập nhằng" ở trang có tên chính của bài viết, với các bài viết tương tự nhưng khác nhau bằng một cụm từ trong dấu ngoặc đơn. Ví dụ: : Thủy tinh <-- trang nhập nhằng, với liên kết đến: :: Thủy tinh là mục nghiên cứu Thủy tinh trong tiến trình Nghiên cứu Khoa học. :: Thủy tinh (Pha lê) có thể là tham khảo đến mục: Thủy tinh pha lê, một loại tài nguyên. * Xem thêm chi tiết tại disambiguation on Wikia. * Sử dụng đánh dấu một bài viết bị nhập nhằng bằng cách thêm một biểu ngữ cho bài viết và xếp loại nó vào Thể loại:Nhập nhằng. Thêm liên kết đến các bài viết bên dưới biểu ngữ. Bài sơ khai * Khi một trang quá ngắn hoặc nội dung chưa dùng được, thì được gọi là bài sơ khai. Nên thêm Thể loại:Bài sơ khai vào trang để nó được liệt kê vào những bài cần được viết thêm. Thể loại tiêu bản Tiêu bản thể loại tổng quát * Đoạn mã này có thể được thêm vào để phân loại trang web. Sử dụng trong các trường hợp, chẳng hạn như phổ biến chuyên mục, nơi mà nó có thể hữu ích cho người sử dụng muốn biết làm thế nào để phân loại. Tiêu bản thể loại tiêu bản * Đoạn mã này nên được thêm vào bất cứ tiêu bản nào liên quan đến chuyên mục, để danh sách phân loại tiêu bản thông tin chi tiết cụ thể (chúng khác biệt so với các trang web bình thường). Tiêu bản tổng quát Wiki ; Clear , có các biến thể và * Đây là tiêu bản được sử dụng để giảm bớt khối lượng phi-wikicode được sử dụng trên các trang web, thay thế cho mã , là điều thường nên tránh. * Bạn có thể sử dụng thay vì mã HTML để xóa những không gian bên dưới như hình ảnh, hình ảnh, bảng biểu, do đó, các nội dung tiếp theo sẽ nối vào bên dưới hình, ảnh hay khung bảng. * Bạn cũng có thể sử dụng ((t | clrl)) hoặc ((t | clrr)) chỉ rõ ràng là nằm bên trái hoặc nằm bên phải trang. ; Cho * Sử dụng ở đầu bài viết như là một tiêu bản đơn giản "muốn hiểu x thì xem y". ; Bài chính * Sử dụng ở đầu một đoạn văn để liên kết với bài viết chính của nó. ; Khuông cát * Một tiêu bản nên được sử dụng để đi đến trang Khuông cát. ; T dùng để hiển thị tiêu bản * Đoạn mã này cho phép bạn hiển thị ví dụ tiêu bản (cũng vừa liên kết đến trang các tiêu bản) mà không cần tiêu bản đó hoạt động. Nó được sử dụng rộng rãi trong trang này. ; Đặt mục lục sang bên phải trang * Dây là tiêu bản hiển thị bảng nội dung (toc) bên phải, hữu dụng khi mục lục kéo dài nếu bên pải này không có chèn hình minh họa. Tuy nhiên, nên cẩn thận khi sử dụng nó, do đó, miễn là không làm rối loại cấu trúc của bài. ; Welcome and *The first (with longer version "welcomeIP" for those of you who like typing more) is to welcome new non-vandalistic contributors who are "anonymous", identified only by their IP number; it encourages them to register. * The second template is for welcoming new registered users. Should be customized for the wiki, indicating the pages we most want newcomers to visit. *The above two templates are very suitable for having "subst:" (noted above) prefixed, because they can be edited with additions or deletions appropriate to the apparent strengths of the person being welcomed; e.g. if the contributor has already demonstrated good wiki editing skills you could delete references to pages about "how to edit". When an apparently mindless vandal appears, who is not welcome but is not bad enough to be blocked at first offence, a good response is the "Test" template: . ; Wikipedia , * Wikipedia-related templates. Use for articles taken directly from Wikipedia, and for articles deleted from Wikipedia. Thể loại:Mã Wiki Thể loại:Tiêu bản Thể loại:Trợ giúp